


little white lies

by en passant (corinthian)



Series: 108 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine - you're stuck in the worst years of your life, like a ghost. Rumor has it if you convince 108 people to "kill" you then you'll finally be able to pass on to heaven.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The angstier cousin to "the worst kind of chosen one".  What do you call faux-death fic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	little white lies

He had been killed fifty times before he met Midorima Shintarou. By then Akashi had used every method he could think of to get someone to murder him. There was accidental death - walking into traffic, making sure he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, so forth and so on - which he had quickly tired of. There was something that wasn't intimate enough about it. He had, on a few occasions, gotten someone angry enough to kill him. That had been much better - the time he had convinced a woman to pick up a baseball bat and hit him until his skull caved in and he died.

The thing was -

(They met at the park, over a game of chess. Midorima was good - he was very good, to be honest - but Akashi had lifetimes of practice. When he had won Midorima had stared at the bored unable to deny that checkmate was certain in seven moves but also unable to surrender.

"Again." Midorima had said, reset the bored.

They played for hours, the result was always the same. At the end of the last game Midorima had to laugh - that kind of short irritated noise that passed for a humorless laugh and admitted surrender.

"Is it really so odd to think there was someone you can't beat?" 

"I'll teach you defeat." Midorima promised.)

There were only a few people over the course of his lifetimes that Akashi invested in. Midorima was the first.

("I'm dying." Akashi said, over breakfast, after they had been dating for a year. Midorima startled - despite his overall stoic appearance he was easy to surprise. It was one of the things Akashi liked him about him, there was something so incredibly human underneath Midorima's stern exterior.

". . . Come again?"

"I'm dying. It's a brain tumor." He made it up on the spot. There wasn't any other way to say it. There wasn't any other way to do it. He had thought about leaving, just packing up and disappearing. But the rules Akashi had set out for himself was that he wasn't going to meet someone more than once unless he was going to convince them to kill him.

"You haven't exhibited any symptoms." Midorima protested.

"I wouldn't lie." Akashi lied. "I don't want to waste away though. Dying slowly from cancer would be the worst." And he looks at Midorima in a way he know is entirely unfair because Midorima has told him so - _it's hard to refuse you_.

"No." Was the immediate reply.)

Years later Akashi regretted it. It was one of his rare mistakes and on lonely weekends he could still imagine Midorima's expression pained but resolute. He could still imagine the way his hands were steady even if his breath trembled.

(It took less urging than he thought it would. _Do you love me?_ Akashi almost asked between kisses. Midorima was desperation, that night.

"I want you on your back, I want to see your face." He was unusually demanding. And Akashi was unusually yielding.

And after they fucked Midorima breathed _again_ , and after they fucked again he cried _again_ and Akashi just put his arms around him. It was the first time they had shared an embrace and the first time Akashi would say:

"Please. Shintarou.")

 

 

 

(Midorima was going to be a chemist, that was what he had been going to school for. It was easy enough to bring home a drug cocktail strong enough to kill seven men. They did shots of vodka and then Akashi had Midorima tip a shot glass full of bitter tasting chemicals his numb tongue couldn't taste anymore into his mouth.)

Later he'd find out that Midorima tried to resuscitate him, twice. He'd find out from a nice young man named Takao that Midorima was bad at dating now. That Midorima was going to become a doctor instead of a chemist - what a shame, four years of school down the drain.


End file.
